


Не торгуем жизнями

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, возможный ООС Стива
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Стива резко выносит в прошлое. Он будто снова стоит в командирской палатке, перед ним – подобие стола с разложенными на нем картами, а от полевой кухни не слишком аппетитно несет жареными бобами.





	Не торгуем жизнями

– Лучше его уничтожить, – говорит Вижен. – Я долго размышлял…

Стива резко выносит в прошлое. Он будто снова стоит в командирской палатке, перед ним – подобие стола с разложенными на нем картами, а от полевой кухни не слишком аппетитно несет жареными бобами. 

Стив моргает. Мысленно дает себе втык. Он не может сейчас позволить себе думать о прошлом, настоящее слишком важно. Слишком опасно. 

– Если противопоставить камню равнозначную по мощи энергию, что-то, схожее по сигнатуре... – Вижен поворачивается к Ванде, и Стив видит, как резко Ванда бледнеет. – Он, возможно, утратит молекулярную целостность и погибнет…

– А значит, и ты тоже. – У нее немного кривится рот. – Даже не заикайся…

У Ванды огромные, отчаянные глаза. Она уже слишком много потеряла – и будто специально привязалась к тому, кого потерять и вовсе ничего не стоит. Многие не считают Вижена за человека.

Стив помнит это отчаяние, эту пустоту, что так быстро разверзается в душе. Он смотрит на Ванду и Вижена, но вместо них видит перед собой полковника Филлипса. У того рот сжат в жесткую складку. Монастырь в местечке Дельвеккио оказался базой Гидры, и такой, к которой не подобраться. Его когда-то строили Сфорца, и он куда больше похож на крепость, чем на прибежище благодушных монахов. 

Теперь там и вовсе ничего благодушного не осталось. У Ревущих Коммандос приказ уничтожить базу во что бы то ни стало. Они уже два раза пытались ее атаковать – безуспешно. Слава богу, обошлось без убитых, но Стив получил свое первое настоящее ранение. Правда, зажило оно через три дня. Ребята смеялись – мол, не успел даже перед мисс Картер покрасоваться в повязке. 

Хуже всего не то, что гидровцы, похоже, готовят на этой базе какое-то сверхсекретное оружие. Даже не то, что испытывают они его на людях, пригнанных из лагеря. Хуже всего – то, что они уже придумали. Воздушный щит. Силовое поле, как озабоченно объясняет Говард Старк. Оно не дает авиации пролетать над монастырем. Для местного населения объяснение простое – Бог хранит монастырь. Хотя с чего бы Ему хранить нацистов. 

Монастырь возвышается над ними неуязвимой громадой и нервирует. Больше всего он выводит из себя полковника Филлипса. Высокое военное начальство сперва вызвало его к себе, потом явилось в лагерь само – под предлогом смотра. И долго удивлялось, что такой важный стратегический объект до сих пор не захвачен. Американскому народу нужны победы. Американскому народу, переводит для себя Стив, нужна красивая кинохроника, на которой он сможет вволю поесть попкорна и потопать ногами в субботу вечером. И, возможно, в понедельник потратить деньги на облигации. 

Стив спокоен. Оказывается, куда проще сохранять спокойствие, когда ты большой и сильный. Он объясняет высокому начальству, что, раз объект так важен, то и спешить при его захвате нельзя. А еще – что он хотел бы избежать бессмысленной траты человеческих ресурсов.

Судя по тому, как вытянулись у генералов лица, на эти ресурсы им плевать. 

Вот только Стив привык их беречь. Он не первый день на войне и уже терял людей; но Коммандос как будто кто-то хранит. По-настоящему, а не как гидровскую базу. И поэтому Стив привык на опасные операции ходить только со своей группой – и группу бережет, как может. Для смерти они все на одно лицо и безымянны, но он почему-то надеется, что доведет их живыми до конца войны. 

Высокое начальство уезжает, а вечером полковник Филлипс снова собирает их в палатке. Стив давно не видел его таким мрачным. 

– Так что, джентльмены, если у вас есть идеи…

У Стива есть – хоть еще и не сформировалась полностью. В монастырь время от времени привозят людей из лагеря – когда у этих гадов кончаются подопытные. Он уже просчитал закономерность таких подвозов; и если смешаться с пленными… 

– Есть вариант, – тихо говорит Баки. Это его новая манера говорить, к которой Стив до сих пор привыкает. Глухой голос, невыразительные вроде бы слова, к которым следует прислушиваться. – Ребята из Сопротивления говорят, что их проводник знает тропинку в горах, которая ведет к замку. Вот к этой задней двери, через нее попадают в огород… 

Стив хмурится, глядя на план монастыря. Он старый, но вряд ли с тех пор огород сильно расширили. Пространства для маневра мало, и везде эти чертовы каменные стены… 

– Теоретически, – все так же глухо вещает Баки, – об этой тропинке известно только местным. Пастухи говорят, что пару раз видели, как люди в немецкой форме курят у калитки. Сторожат, но наверняка не слишком внимательно. 

Филлипс одобрительно кивает. 

– Я прошу разрешения взять с собой пятерых и подняться по этой тропинке.

– И?

– Дождемся, пока фриц выйдет покурить. Уложим его, войдем на задний двор, организуем диверсию. Если наци услышат взрывы, они сбегутся в огород. Возможно, в такой ситуации нам удастся пробраться внутрь и создать достаточный бар… хаос для того, чтобы подкрепление смогло проникнуть на базу и отключить контроль ПВО. Дальше дело авиации. Пусть размбомбят их к… к чертям. 

План похож на те, что выдумывал Стив, но даже он сейчас понимает – это самоубийство. Причем бесполезное. И когда Филлипс кивает:

– Можете попробовать, сержант, – и Баки вытягивается в струнку, как будто даже довольный, Стив не верит своим глазам. 

– Прошу прощения, полковник, но сержант Барнс не согласовал этот план со мной. 

Естественно, не согласовал и наверняка предвидел ответ полковника:

– Мы можем пропустить один этап. Я даю разрешение на операцию. Капитан Роджерс, вы возглавите подкрепление в случае удачи операции. 

Какой там удачи? 

Баки бледен, но выглядит довольным. Удалось утереть нос собственному капитану, как же. Ах ты… 

– Полковник Филлипс, – говорит Стив. – Разрешите обратиться к вам наедине. 

Филлипс хмурит брови; ждет, пока за Баки и остальными закроется дверь. 

– Разрешите говорить искренне, полковник.

– Вам попробуй запрети, капитан.

– При всем уважении, это идиотский план. Это даже не план!

– Я так понимаю, вы возражаете против участия Барнса.

– Я возражаю против самой этой операции. Она провальна. Мы только потеряем людей. У нас недостаточно разведданных. 

– У нас их и не будет! Ты же сам видел, сынок, к этой крепости иначе не подступиться…

– Мы понятия не имеем, где у них пульт управления ПВО. И если у фрицев есть хоть какие-то мозги, они наверняка спрятали его в подвале! И какие шансы у нас будут добраться до подвалов? Вы же видели эти стены. Их не взять ручной гранатой! Парни просто не успеют их взорвать! В лучшем случае они просто поджарятся. В худшем – кого-то возьмут живым. А фрицы блокируют входы и выходы. А если сильно встревожатся, так и взорвут к чертям этот свой щит вместе с базой. Это никому не нужное самоубийство. И вы бы сами это сказали, полковник, если бы вас так не напугало начальство! Те самые просиживатели штанов в штабе, которых вы терпеть не можете!

– Капитан Роджерс, – Филлипса не так просто смутить, – вы нарушаете субординацию. Захотелось под трибунал? 

Стив щурится:

– Вы полагаете, это я пойду под трибунал? Вы ошибаетесь, полковник. Нельзя отдать под суд Капитана Америку. 

Взгляд полковника ему очень не нравится. Он всегда подсознательно боялся разочаровать Филлипса – а теперь тот смотрит так, будто Стив его предал. Но Стиву сейчас по-настоящему страшно, а когда ему страшно, Роджерс дерется нечестно и грязно, употребляя все, что только попадется под руку – об этом знает весь Бруклин. 

– Думаете, наше доблестное начальство погладит вас по головке, если вы потеряете Баки Барнса? Одного из Ревущих Командос, лучшего снайпера гребаного Западного Фронта?

Ему будет совестно – позже. Потому что он должен бы так же беспокоиться и за остальных, тех, кого Баки решил взять с собой. Но сейчас он может думать только об одном. 

– Капитан, – пытается Филлипс. Не тут-то было.

– Вы хотите, чтобы по всем хроникам показали, что Капитан Америка не смог защитить лучшего друга? Будем честны, об остальных пяти вряд ли станут беспокоиться. Их семьи получат флаги и медали от дяди Сэма, что еще надо. Но Баки – один из Коммандос. Мы – те, кто несет золотые яйца для американской пропаганды. Если кто-то из нас погибнет, вас в лучшем случае уволят из армии, в худшем – вы сами окажетесь под трибуналом. Вы этого добиваетесь?

– Капитан Роджерс... – У Филлипса слегка дрожит нижняя челюсть, то ли от гнева, то ли от неожиданности. Стив и сам думал, что не способен на такой цинизм. Думал, пока не попал на фронт. – Мне тоже будет весьма жаль, если сержант Барнс погибнет. Но речь идет о спасении тысяч жизней…

– Эти шесть – тоже жизни, сэр. Почему мы должны с такой легкостью их разменивать? 

– Это то, чем мы занимаемся всю войну, черт возьми, Роджерс! 

– Это плохой план. А вы одобрили его, потому что слишком привыкли к такому! 

– А у вас есть другой?

– Его можно придумать! – кричит Стив. Филлипс неожиданно успокаивается:

– Ну так придумайте. У вас три часа. Через три часа я сам возьму этих пятерых и приступлю к операции. По мне-то вы не будете так вздыхать, как по Барнсу... Господи боже мой. Я не нанимался в плавучий кинотеатр…

– Что же делать, – сухо говорит Стив. – Я тоже не собирался танцевать в кабаре, продавая облигации. Родина велела.

* * *

Баки по своей недавней привычке дымит за кухней. Стив тоже, сам того не заметив, пристрастился к сигаретам, хоть они на него и не действуют. Но Баки, стоит оставить его в покое, выкуривает одну сигарету за другой, быстро приканчивает пачки из собственного пайка, потом – из пайка Стива, и идет выменивать или выклянчивать табак у других. Как будто он сдерживался всю юность из-за Стивовой болезни, а теперь отводит душу.

Стиву не хочется ходить вокруг да около.

– Ладно. Я понимаю, почему Филлипсу так не терпится. Но ты... Бак, ты что, на самом деле так хочешь – _оставить меня_ – умереть?

Баки медленно выпускает дым.

– Если ты не заметил, Стив, мы на войне. Ты же сюда так хотел, правильно?

– Иисусе Мария, Барнс. Ты что, решил умереть, чтобы показать мне, как я был неправ?

Баки коротко улыбается, почти скалится.

– Брось, сопляк. Сам знаешь, у нас нет выхода.

– Ладно. – Стив делает глубокий вдох. – Тебе наплевать на свою жизнь. А тем троим, которых ты хочешь взять с собой? Они тоже вряд ли успеют спуститься. 

– У Джонса оба брата погибли при Монте-Кассино, – не оборачиваясь, перечисляет Баки. Риверса дома не ждут. А Тышкевич просто хочет мстить за Польшу. А…

– Ладно, я понял. – Стив снова начинает закипать, но сейчас нельзя этого показывать. Сейчас он должен оставаться спокойным. Таким же, каким хочет казаться Баки. – А о матери ты подумал? Об отце, о Ребекке? Это мне, скорее всего, придется вручать флаг миссис Барнс на глазах у журналистов. Думаю, получится красиво. На кинохронике люди будут рыдать…

Баки делает рукой с сигаретой нетерпеливый жест – отстань, мол. 

Ладно. Плохая стратегия. Это Стив уже понял. О тех, кто далеко, здесь не думают. Это потом те, кому повезет вернуться, будут рассказывать, мол, выжили, только потому, что их ждали. Здесь же, хоть у костра все показывают друг другу присланные из дома фотокарточки, домашних в расчет не берут. С ними уже заранее попрощались – так легче. 

Стив лихорадочно ищет какой-нибудь другой довод, и тут Баки бросает окурок на землю и, вдавливая его ногой, еле слышно говорит:

– Даже если я вернусь к родителям... это буду уже не я. 

Это Стив понимает, хотя на войне пробыл совсем недолго. Никто из них не вернется по-настоящему. После победы на американские берега высадятся полчища доппельгангеров. 

Он осторожно обнимает Баки за плечи. 

– Внутри – да. Но они-то разницы не заметят. Каким бы ты ни вернулся, они будут просто рады, что ты жив.

– А ты? – так же тихо спрашивает Баки. 

Разве ты не знаешь, хочется спросить Стиву. Разве мы с тобой не вместе – месим грязь, спим в снегу, творим невыразимое, о чем никогда не захотим – и не сможем – рассказать на гражданке? Становится по-детски обидно. Но сейчас не это главное, об этом они поговорят после…

– А я... – Голос садится. – А мне ты обещал, Баки Барнс. Вместе до самого конца. Скажешь, не твои слова?!

Баки наконец поворачивается к нему. Смотрит с пугающей нежностью.

– Нет другого выхода, сопляк. Сам ведь знаешь.

– Есть, – настаивает Стив. – Знаешь ведь, как говорят. Даже если тебя проглотили, у тебя есть как минимум два выхода…

– О Господи, Роджерс. Вот чему ты научился в кабаре. Лучше бы тебя научили нормально танцевать.

Он улыбается – вымученно, но это уже небольшая победа. А потом признается:

– Иногда мне правда кажется, что всех нас проглотило что-то большое и грязное. И хочется просто... просто, чтоб выплюнуло.

– Знаешь, что для этого нужно сделать? Как следует пнуть его под зад!

– Ох, Стиви... – Взгляд у Баки становится уязвимым. Стив не помнит, чтобы раньше он так смотрел; а может быть, раньше он просто не знал, что это уязвимость. – Ты неисправим, сопляк.

– Придурок, – говорит Стив. – Пойдем, у нас три… уже два с половиной часа, чтобы придумать план. Спорю на пачку сигарет, что я справлюсь быстрее. Я верну тебя домой, Баки Барнс. Верну вас всех, вот увидишь.

* * *

Он возвращается в реальность, и даже мысль, что Баки в безопасности в самой закрытой стране мира, его не утешает. Сейчас никто не в безопасности.

Но он, кажется, так и не смирился с тем, что нужно жертвовать своими. 

– Танос истребит пол-вселенной, – рассуждает Вижен. Он спокоен, совсем как Баки – тогда… – Одна жизнь – ничто на фоне такой угрозы. 

– Нет, – говорит Стив. – Не согласен. Мы не торгуем жизнями.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по внутрикомандной заявке: _«Когда в ВБ Вижен объяснял Ванде, что Ванда должна убить его ради всеобщего блага, у Стива было очень сложное лицо. Он слушал-слушал, а потом сказал: хватит, мы жизнями не торгуем. У меня было четкое ощущение, что пока он слушал, он поставил себя на место Ванды и примерял эту ситуацию на себя и Баки. Примерил, ужаснулся и закрыл тему. Хочется эту сцену в ПОВ Стива»_.


End file.
